equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song)
Equestria Girls, also known as Cafeteria Song, is a song in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. It is the only song in the film performed onscreen by the characters. Production and re-use A karaoke version of the song is included under the title "Cafeteria Song" on the Blu-ray and DVD releases of the film. In the third Through the Mirror bonus feature, The Music, Daniel Ingram refers to the song as being called "Cafeteria Song", and in an August 2013 tweet, Ingram refers to the song as "The Cafeteria Song". A slightly extended version of the song was published by Hasbro's mylittlepony and mlpequestriagirls YouTube channels respectively on August 27 and 28, 2013, under the title "Magic of Friendship". Part of the song appears in chapters three and fifteen of the Rainbow Rocks screenplay novelization of the first eight animated shorts, on page 21 of the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, and in chapter eight of Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine. Music from the song is used in Hasbro's Equestria Girls online games Dash for the Crown and Fall Formal Dance-Off, the latter of which identifies the music as rock. The Gameloft version uses a different vocal take from Rebecca Shoichet and removes Flash Sentry's guitar solos. The song serves as the second track on the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, under the title Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song). It also serves as the eleventh track of the My Little Pony 2015 Convention Collection, under the title Cafeteria Song. Lyrics 'Film version' :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Hey, hey, everybody ::We've got something to say ::We may seem as different ::As the night is from day ::But you look a little deeper ::And you will see ::That I'm just like you ::And you're just like me. ::Yeah! ::Hey, hey, everybody ::We're here to shout ::That the magic of friendship ::Is what it's all about ::Yeah, ::We thought we were different ::As the night is from the day ::Until Twilight Sparkle ::Helped us see another way ::So get up get down ::If you're gonna come around ::We can work together ::Helping Twilight win the crown ::So get up get down ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound ::If we work together ::Helping Twilight Sparkle ::Win the crown! :Pie ::Hey, hey hands up now, ::We're sending a message ::To the crowd ::Hands wave up ::Then come down ::We party together ::All around :Rarity ::Generous, honesty, :Applejack ::Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Fluttershy ::Twilight helped us each to see :Dash ::All that we can be! :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::So get up get down ::If you're gonna come around ::We can work together ::Helping Twilight win the crown ::So get up get down ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound ::If we work together ::Helping Twilight Sparkle ::Win the crown! :Sparkle ::I'm gonna be myself ::No matter what I do ::And if we're different yeah ::I want you to be true to you ::If you follow me ::We'll put our differences aside ::We'll stick together and ::Start working on that school pride! :students ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown! ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown! ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot... 'Extended version' :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Hey, hey, everybody ::We've got something to say ::We may seem as different ::As the night is from day ::But you look a little deeper ::And you will see ::That I'm just like you ::And you're just like me. ::Yeah! ::Hey, hey, everybody ::We're here to shout ::That the magic of friendship ::Is what it's all about ::Yeah, ::We thought we were different ::As the night is from the day ::Until Twilight Sparkle ::Helped us see another way ::So get up get down ::If you're gonna come around ::We can work together ::Helping Twilight win the crown ::So get up get down ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound ::If we work together ::Helping Twilight Sparkle ::Win the crown! :Pie ::Hey, hey hands up now, ::We're sending a message ::To the crowd ::Hands wave up ::Then come down ::We party together ::All around :Rarity ::Generous, honesty, :Applejack ::Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Fluttershy ::Twilight helped us each to see :Dash ::All that we can be! :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::So get up get down ::If you're gonna come around ::We can work together ::Helping Twilight win the crown ::So get up get down ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound ::If we work together ::Helping Twilight Sparkle ::Win the crown! :Sparkle ::I'm gonna be myself ::No matter what I do ::And if we're different yeah ::I want you to be true to you ::If you follow me ::We'll put our differences aside ::We'll stick together and ::Start working on that school pride! :students ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown! ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown! ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown! (Yeah!) References es:Equestria Girls (Canción de la Película) pl:Equestria Girls (piosenka) pt-br:Equestria Girls (Música da Lanchonete) ru:Песня в кафетерии Category:Songs Category:Equestria Girls songs Category:Album songs